


Ones True nature

by Agoodname



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, eyes are the window of the soul, male/neutal oc, music is a good way to vent ya know, will add more characters later if this goes well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoodname/pseuds/Agoodname
Summary: Got an idea for an OC a while back. Been playing with it for a while and i feel well enough to take a stab enough now.You have fallen into the underground. Your memory has never been the best but this is the first time you've woken up in a place so interesting and NEW. And yet what is this feeling of nostalgia as you make your way through such a strange place?





	1. Golden... but... familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome To The Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608644) by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up on a bed of golden flowers. Over used I know but you have to start somewhere with this stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with 50% less cringe then the original chapter.

You wake up slowly. You dont even notice it at first. You've always been one to wake and sleep at odd hours so it wasn't that unusual to wake up in the late after noon with the sun shining through your windows. Sometimes you even found it as comforting as a warm blanket to help you nap in the afternoon. But not when its shining in your face like this. As you turn to try and get way from the loathsome sun you notice two things. One, your bed isn't this spacious "after all its a couch" and Two, your surrounded by the sweet scent of flowers.

  
At first you thought your parents _~~tried and failed~~_ to get you out of bed again to go do something dumb and threw your blankets off the bed and turn to try and grab them. After a few failed attempt to grab the imaginary blankets at your feet you sigh and try grab your glasses instead. Only to stop halfway. You've needed glasses since you were 6 years old, You sparingly remember not needing them as a kid and since you have a degenerative eye disease there was no hope of restoring your vision.

**SO WHY IS YOUR VISION CLEAR AND FOCUSED?**

You slowly sit up and take in your surroundings still not quite believing that your vision is back. You then officially register that you are no longer in your room. You seem to be laying on a patch of some sort of large buttercups _~~why do you know their buttercups?~~_ Its moderately sized garden situated in the middle of a large hole that the sun seems to shine through and is surprisingly bright despite a seemingly lack of other light sources. The room is lined with large stone pillars that for some reason seem to be made of a type of purple stone? You'll leave questioning its composition and safety for later as all of them seem to have crumbled to some degree. Some almost look like they were mauled by a bear and promptly set on fire with long deep groves trailing across some of them and black scorches littered about. Something about all of this rings familiar to you but you cant quite put your finger on it. You go back to the flowers to sit ~~_when had you gotten up?_~~  And decide to ponder what has happened. You must have fallen down the hole but, you had no recollection of going spelunking nor leaving your house. the last thing you remember was... pain... lots of pain? Did you get hurt? You decide to do a once over on yourself. Strangely enough, you don't find any new injury's and now that you check a few of your old scars are gone too. 

"Ok no."

  
This is too strange you've woken up in a strange place with little to no recollection of what you did yesterday and no idea where you are." Heh." May well may as well do a reality check since to see of you fell into one of those Isekai books you have an absolutely guilty pleasure of reading.

  
"Inventory" _but nothing happened_

"Skills" _but nothing happened_

"Status" _but nothing happened_

  
"Sigh... well i guess i'm not in another world then... Well... on the the more realistic reality check" _Bites arm_ "Ow, yup, still feel pain so i guess i'm still among the living at the very least.  Well, now that that's out of the way, it's time to take inventory.

Food-none  
Drinks-none  
Clothes- pajamas "a.k.a joke shirt and fluffy sweat pants", and blue fluffy hoodie (its mine you cant have it), favorite shoes (made for stealth and ease of equipping)  
Equipment- old glasses(no longer necessary), wallet (leather is edible, paper can probably be used to start a fire if necessary),phone (no signal but still has music and power), earbuds (trendy to some but also helps avoid conversation if you pretend to use it)  
Well... Its not much but your sure people have gotten lost and survived with less. Now then... Where to?

 


	2. Crying flowers and introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explores a little and meets your BEST friend.

Currently you have three options. One, stay where you are. While the safest it is also the Dumbest, you have no clue where you are but odds are you didn't fall into a cave that people travel by frequently otherwise someone else would have taken note of a such and odd hole in the ground that sat over a garden of giant golden flowers and the purple stone. Two, you could try and climb out. While the pillars are close enough that you'd be able to shimmy your way up it doesn't change the fact that they are against the wall and nowhere near the center of the room and the ceiling around the hole seems oddly smooth so you doubt you could get a decent grip. All in all. The first two options are a waste of time and dangerous should you hurt yourself or starve. That leaves the third option, Explore the ruins. While you don't know how big this place is or if it will be dangerous its the best option you've got. Unless you find some old climbing gear or a grappling hook laying around.

"Well, i guess its good thing i'm used to working on an empty stomach. I suppose if i'm lucky i'll run into someone."

You pick up the few thing you haven't already put away quickly checking your phones power before sighing. "guess i'm not gonna have any music for a while... Finger crossed i find an outlet or something that still works if even is any down here. These ruins look pretty old so i guess its doubtful any humans have been here for a while. Well... maybe i'll run into some rich asshole who renovated a priceless piece of history to suit his modern needs." While they were muttering to them selves they almost failed to notice something or more accurately, someone.

The golden flower sat in the middle of small room in the middle of the corridor. Flowey... he had simply reminiscing of better days... a better life... and what they could have done to make things for every one. They had tried so many this so many time to try and help people... but all it ever did was make it worse. They tried to convince their da... no... king to mend his ways but every time he did all he was dusted for trying and after the last attempt "The flower shutters", He had given up on him no longer seeing him as the parent he once knew and loved. After that he tried to convince anyone, ANYONE to try and be a better person, to spare others... to be kind. And those that didn't try to strait up dust him or mock him were far and few between. and even those few who did listen and change were treated like garbage. They never lasted longer then a week before they either fell down or were hunted down. After all, Mercy is seen as weakness in the underground. And weakness means free LV.

At some point they had just stopped. They tried so hard help them change, to help someone be a good person. He couldn't even help mom Toriel in her grieving and madness. A he could do was watch as she slowly descended further into madness and loneliness with each child that came and went. After the second left she started deny the existence of the exit and after the fifth child snuck through she became desperate and started drugging the next child. That child stayed the longest but eventually they managed to get away... only to be skewered by the skeleton brothers who were arguing at the trash bags post. And still despite everything... HE STILL FELT EMPTY. "Huh, a crying flower. You don't see that every day."

At this the flower lets out a yelp of surprise and ducks under ground.

"Whoa, a moving one at that and... Was that a sound you just made? You ok there little guy? Didn't mean to prune ya"

Dispite the apologies and seeming confusion of the monster above them they know better then to allow others to be so close in conversation. ~~There shouldn't even be anyone else who dare to come here.~~ It had gotten them killed far too many times to make that mistake again and instead pop out of the ground a few feet away. Only then do they realize, what snuck up on them was no monster. They are tall but still smaller then ~~mo~~...Toriel by a few inches which is still pretty tall. They are wearing a black shirt with white text that says "This shirt doesn't say anything" with more words that keep getting smaller and smaller. They are also wearing a hoodie "it vaguely resembles the trashbags" that is blue with big pockets as well as black pants of some kind and some kind of plastic shoes. After their seemingly satisfied with their inspection they notice the creature is inspecting them as well seemingly lost in thought.

"Your not a monster, are you." This seems stir being before them out of their thoughts and you two lock eyes. They seem to contemplate their answer for a moment before they reply. "your not just a flower either."

After a few tense moment their posture relaxes, extend a hand, and they give a lazy grin. "The names Y/n, y/n the human. Whats your name little bud?" 'Chuckles'

At this floweys taken aback for a moment startled by their honesty, ~~and was that a pun?~~

"Flowey. Flowey the flower"


	3. Further down the rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, i had to pull a double shift two days in row so i've been a little out of it the past few days. Unlike most people mental stress is hard to get rid of for me. i'll try and update when i can.
> 
>  
> 
> ... Insomnia and Depression can be a bitch sometimes can't it?

"Flowey, Flowey the flower."

  
At this the human seems to hesitate almost as though they weren't expecting an answer. After a few moment they lower their out stretched hand seeming to noticed the flowers tense state.

  
"Ah... i guess your not up for a hand shake yet though now that i think about it was kinda dumb to offer one to someone with no hands. Well... this is aqkward... I was gonna ask you where i am but... from the look your giving me i'd say this probably wasn't the best place i could have fallen into huh?"

"What makes you say that?"

At this the humans smile turns hollow and their eyes lose their spark.

"Because i know the look people give the dead all too well."

The flowers face turns unreadable at that.

"Anyways it was nice to meet you flowey but i need to get going. I may not know where i am but its probably not safe to stick around here."

At this the human gestures to the ruins around them that have all suffered from Toriels rage. Purple pillars singed black and grooves in both the ground and walls from her 'removal' of the last monster who dared to try and desecrate chara's grave.

"See you around kid."

At that the human leaves the room leaving the flower to ponder. 'That was... odd.' most humans when he met or greeted them always assumed he was like all the others. Watching and waiting to steal their soul at the earliest opportunity. But you, you managed to sneak up on him and even joked around. Granted he had been lost in thought but that didn't cover up the fact they managed to sneak up on them. Flowey had always been cautious, he always left out roots and vines as trip wires both above and below ground. After all caution and paranoia is necessary to survive in the underground. Granted he hadn't expected a human to fall but he still left a few there anyways. So how did you manage to sneak up on him? Now he was curious but he had to play this smart, especially after that human realizes that down here.

**Its kill or be killed.**

It wasn't long after the human left that he ran into his first puzzle. When they first entered the room they thought nothing of the odd layout and out of place switch on the wall and immediately tried the the door... only to realize it had no doorknob or bar to open it with. After a few moment their eyes fell upon the metal sign next to the doorway.

  
*Only the fearless may proceed.  
*Brave ones, foolish ones.  
*Both walk not the middle road.

  
After reading the sign they then take note of the large buttons on the floor... as well as the troublesome amount of dried blood that had crusted over the center ones.

  
"Wow... either someone had the worst time of the month of their lives... or someones really bad at puzzles."  
After pressing the correct buttons and nothing happening they then note the switch on the wall.  
"Well this is either going to kill me or open the door so lets get this over with."

The next thing you hear is a small clunk and the sound of stone Rubbing against stone as the doors slowly open.'Welp, guess i'm not dying this time around. Hopefully there aren't many death traps down here. Other wise all of them may not be as easy as this even without the blood. The next room is a long hallway with a few more signs and two more switches, and even more blood. One of the signs is illegible curtsy of of the red liquid that has long since dried and turned a rusty red brown and congealed to it. You then check the sign on the wall just off the path. "Stay on the path."

'If you didn't want them to leave the path why put a sign out here to draw their interest?' You mumble at the seemingly out of place and unnecessary sign.

  
Once your done you turn to the rest of the room noticing the vines, water ways, and the little bridges that go over them. Then as you make your way across the way you notice the arrows around one of switches as well as the spikes at the end of the room. 'Well this is just a thought but maybe, just maybe, the switch with all the arrows around it and the distinct lack of blood that this"Clunk" is the right switch.' In response to your actions the spikes sinks into the floor and your left feeling a little smug at the ease at which you have been disabling and solving these 'traps'. "This is too easy, its almost like they made these traps for children..." At this you stop dead in your tracks, 'Children', these traps were used for children....' At that thought your blood boils a bit, you know that you shouldn't make assumptions but... It would make a bit of sense seeing as children are the most likely to fail such simple traps. But the thought of children trying and failing such simple puzzles and traps with such brutal consequences makes your blood boil. And since you met that flower 'flowey was it? Your terrible with names' you know for certain your not the only one down here.

After a while of internal agonizing and rage you decide to pop in your ear buds and listen to your music for a bit to help you calm down. Soon enough your listening to 'Wake Me Up' and once the song is over your feeling much better. Now that your feeling a bit calmer you review the the situation once more and decide to forgo passing judgment on people you haven't met yet. After all, taking another look at the blood and the grounds its clear that this place hasn't been visited in a long time. Its entirely possible that these traps were made decades if not century's  ago after a conflict of of some kind. Perhaps that's why you haven't seen anyone 'flower aside' since you came here. "Either way i know too little about this place and its potential residence. So i guess the only thing i can do now is move forward and hope for the best and be prepared for the worst."

At this the human hops up out of their sitting position and continues to the next room not noticing a flower panic and rush underground. The next room is a bit smaller with a dummy off to one side. After the last creature you encountered being an actual flower you decide to try and greet the dummy as well despite its lack of movement or signs of life. You introduce yourself and after several seconds decide that its probably not gonna respond. "Well you can't say i didn't try." You murmur to your self feeling a little silly for trying to talk to what was literally a bag of stuffing on a stick. After the failed attempt at a conversation you decide to leave seeing as there was nothing else of interest.

  
The next room is a long hallway with more vines and odd paths made in the floor with different color bricks that are attached to a long hallway that leads to what you presume is another spike pit judging by the the circular groves in the floor and the blood. Your beginning to question if the blood is real or not due to the sheer amount that seems to be cover some part of every trap you have encountered thus far. Your about to make your way to the spikes when your startled by the sound of ivy being torn apart. You turn around just in time to see the largest frog you have ever seen claw its way through what remains of the ivy that clung to the wall revealing a small cave behind it. And just as your about to greet it the world suddenly turns black losing nearly all its color.

  
_Froggit attacks you!_

You and the frogget stare at each other for a moment. It seemed to be waiting for you to do something. After a moment you decide to speak up. 'Well, um, hello i guess?'

  
The frogget seems confused for a moment before its eyes hardens and it jumps at you. You dodge the supposed attack with ease more confused then worried. 'what are you doing?' You aren't quite sure what its trying to do because your clearly not small enough to eat, but despite that fact the spiky frog seems to be doing its darnedest to try and bite you. After a bit of it chasing you around a.k.a you walking in a circle 'gotta love long legs' it frustration seems to peek and it charges you... only to go head first into the wall behind you. After this the frog seems to double over in pain and frustration, then seems to start crying. After a few moments of contemplation you decide to comfort the frog patting its head and telling it that its gonna be ok.  
After a few minutes of this the frog seems to recover somewhat and appears to want to apologize to you for causing so much trouble.

  
_Froggit is sparing you_

_*spare_

  
_Victory! You have earned 0xp and 2gold!_


	4. You can trust a frog that gives candy... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a good title but the story changed a little as i made it. I still like it so i'm keeping it anyways.
> 
> Enjoy

After the frog seemed to feel better the area around you seemed to slowly regain its color.

"Well i'm not quite sure what that was all about i'm glad your feeling better little guy."

You continue to pet the frog and it seems to lean into your touch. ~~Almost like this was the first time it was able to relax around someone.~~ After a good few minutes of petting and enjoying each others company the human finally stops petting them and gets up.  
"Well, it was nice to meet you little fella but i can't exactly stay here all day. I still need to figure out where i am and find some food n' drink."  
At this the frog seems to deflate a bit until it realizes something after which it starts to excitedly croak and ribbit at you.

  
'Croak riibit ribbit ribbit croak'  
"I know where some food is! There's some free candy just ahead and a spider bake sale a bit further ahead as well.'

While you were never one to pick up another language, "hell you were pretty bad with the one you were born with" you had always been good at reading people.

  
"I'm sorry but i don't speak frog but i think your trying to tell me you know where some is?

At this the frog nods and starts to retreat back into its tunnel. At first you had just thought it was a den of some kind but it was clearly bigger than that.  
"I hate to have to tell ya this but i don't think i'm gonna fit in there. How about we meet up on the other side of the puzzle? From the looks of things you got your self a whole tunnel system under there."

  
At this the frog nods proudly and croaks once to let you know it will.

"Alright see you on the other side little guy."

At that the frog disappears from sight and your left to your thoughts once more. After taking a bit process the fact you just met a giant seemingly sentient frog you decide that tread lightly as to avoid hurting what may appear to be an angry animal or plant. But is really another sentient being. Your still a bit confused as to why it attacked you and even more so by this constant feeling of deja vu you keep feeling. You haven't been able to pin down a particular reason for it either. You've never seen a frog that big or a flower that moves and talks before. Your sure of it... You sit there raking your brain for a bit trying to make sense of it all and failing miserably. After about 5 minutes of this you finally give up and decide that its isn't worth the trouble. If you remember something later on great. But its clear that just thinking about isn't going to be enough to stir your memories.

Now that you've finally mentally shelved that problem you get up again and start walking towards the spike pit. Once again you are greeted by long steel spikes some of which seemed to have rusted in place due to the large amount of blood on them. Dispite the clear path of bloodless spike you decide to air on the side of caution and send your old friend 'the brick' ahead of you. You grabbed one of the many loose bricks that laid along the walkway. and toss it onto the bloodless spikes. Not only does the spike it lands on sink into the ground but all the ones around it do as well. You decide to go back and grab more brick so you can make an actual path through the spikes and eventually all the spikes on the actual path are being held down by bricks and you make your way to the next room.  
Turns out the next room is an abysmally long hallway with a single out of place pillar near the other end of it. You think you can see something behind it but you cant quite see it from where you are. as you get closer however you confirm that there indeed is another tunnel entrance behind the pillar. Your about to call for to your friend when you shiver. You don't need a sixth sense to Feel the blood lust that's being directed your way. You quickly hide behind pillar and wait for the feeling to go away but it only grows stronger. After a few seconds you hear footsteps. Heavy, loud, and clawed. You decide its better to wait and let them pass because your gut was telling you that whatever it was. It wouldn't be as friendly as the last creature you met.

After a few moment the creature seems to move on and and once its out of the room you let out an relieved sigh. After said sigh your face morphs into one of pure exhilarated glee. You had never been one to fear much of anything. No, to you a scare was a thrill. Blood , Souls, Horror, Gore, and Fighting, You had always been fascinated by such things. Such things sent a feeling through you that you could never describe as anything but REAL. And after such a close brush with such a hostile creature it feels like your veins are on FIRE with that feeling. It actually takes a lot of effort to not break down into hysterical giggles as you try and fiddle with your phone. You NEED to vent this feeling otherwise your going to scare some one or try and pick a fight. When you find the song your looking for you instantly press play. 'cue Animal I Have Become.' You can feel the relief and satisfaction as you quietly sing along and by the end of the the song your feeling much better.

  
Now that you managed to vent that feeling a bit you decide to try and call for your friend again... only to find them staring at you from the hole behind the pillar.

"Oh! hey there i was just going to see if you were in there. You alright there?"

'ribbit ribbit croak ribbit' "I should be asking you that! Didn't you see Toriel?"

Noticing the concern in the frogs eyes the human gets the message.

"Yeah i'm fine, something came through here earlier and was out for blood. Luckily i managed to hide from em so i'm just fine."

This seems to put the frog at ease and you both seem to silently agree that you shouldn't stick around for much longer as you both start walking to the next room.

The next room was similar to the rest you've seen so far but this room had a bunch of lovely red leaves scattered about in different piles which you found rather odd seeing as you were underground so trees shouldn't be able to grow here to begin with. The frog hopped ahead a bit until it came to a pile of dust at which it seemed almost mournful. This confused the human a bit until they thought about it a bit more. You never seen this much dust in one place. The only places you can think of that this much dust would be present would be either the beach... or a pot that's filled with the ashes of the deceased. Thinking about is your mood darkens a bit. Your not sure if its a custom to dump someones ashes so unceremoniously on the side of a main walk way but would be disrespectful to trample it. You decide to offer a simple prayer of the one piece of religion you know rings true.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. We are nothing more then Dust, and to the Dust we shall return. Amen."

The frog seems almost taken aback by your sympathy and respect for the dead and after a few moment you two decide to move on past the pile of dust and into the small room to the left. You immediately notice the bowl of candy in the center of the room as well as the sign that's been discarded on the floor. You decide to pick up the sign and read it. It looks like it might have said 'Take One' at some point but you cant tell because of all the hasty scribbles and lines. But beneath the original message in bright red sharpy it says "F*CK OFF". This sends you into a fit of giggles which draws the attention of the froggit to which you show the sign as well. You set the sign back next to the bowl where it belongs and grab yourself and the frog some candy. You set a few candies in front of the froggit and after noticing the concerned looks and sound it was making you say "What? The sign said 'F*ck off' not 'take one'." After a few seconds it seems to click and you both chuckle to yourselves as you enjoy some candy.

Nothing like some jokes and candy to lighten ones spirits huh?


	5. An angry rock and a little rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy, a rock, and a fly...  
> Why does this remind you a children's book again?

After you both finish your candies you decide to grab a few more of the road. They may not be the most filling but they have great flavors, _~~even if they taste a little dusty.~~ _

"Well, I guess it time to hit the road."

You both make your way through the leaf room heading towards the next corridor. A comfortable silence between the two of you. About half way through the next hallway however the frog stops you. At first your confused... until you notice the cracks in the floor a few steps ahead.

"Oh! Thanks for the heads up!"

Upon closer inspection you notice that cracks extend only a few feet but spread wall to wall.

"Hmm, well, i don't see a way around it so over it it is."

The frog seems to have had the same idea as it easily hops the gap of cracks. You follow behind kicking off the wall part way to make sure you make the distance. The landing is a little less then graceful but you manage to stick it without falling on your face.

"Whew. lets hope we don't come across anymore pitfalls. Rather not go another six feet under down here."

The froggit nods but doesn't seem to get the joke. The next room is another simple puzzle. You notice a sign off to the side but you don't think its necessary to read. After all the only things in the room is large rock, an equally large button and a wall of spikes that for once isn't rusted with blood. You make your way over to the rock and are about to pick it up when all of a sudden you hear a gruff but loud 'HEY!!!' Startled you immediately jump back a step and look around trying to locate the source of the sound.

"Uh hello?"

"Down here you dumb @ss"

You look back down and see the large rock once more.

"...I see a rock."

"I AM THE ROCK YOU IDIOT!"

You stand there dumb founded for a moment looking to the side to see that your froggy friend is just as surprised as you are. For a moment you consider calling bull crap but then the rock speaks again and this time your sure its the one talking.

"Well? First you come along like your gonna put your mitts on me and now your gonna stare?"

"Well sorry if talking rock in a corridor of stone in the underground is a little surprising. I'm sorry for trying to grab you without notice though?"

"Well you better be! And what with that look? Haven't you seen a rock monster before?"

"No, I actually just got down here. I've been doing almost nothing but solving puzzles since i fell. Though i met a flower and a frog i wasn't expecting to 'meet' a rock.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU'VE MET, GET OUT AND LEAVE ME BE."

"Jesse, alright but the only way i'm gonna get be out of your 'hair' is if you sit on that button to lower the spikes for a bit. I can't Really go anywhere unless you do."

"Make me pipsqueak!"

"I figured i'd have to anyways since your just a rock."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?"

"Just a fact, since you know rocks can't move."

"I can move if i want to!"

"Oh? Can you now?"

"GRRRRR!!!"

Suddenly the rock starts moving on its own towards the button and eventually it stops and you hear the tell tale 'click' and 'sunk' As the button is pressed down and the spikes sink into the floor.

"There i moved and even pressed down the button for you F@cking buffoon! NOW GET OUT!"

"Okay okay, We'll leave." You say as you make your way towards where the the spikes used to be. Only to stop just before it.

"Hey..."

"What now!?!"

"Just a heads up... If you just so happen to slide off that button while me or my friend cross this trap..."

You turn back towards the stone once more, eyes wild with a wicked grin.

**"I will come back there and grind you into dust."**

This sudden shift in your mannerism seems to shock both the rock and your friend. You slowly turn around and make it across without trouble. Your friend follows you across soon after albeit a bit hesitantly. You suppose you can understand it. You do have a tendency to be a bit scary at times.

The next room seems to have nowhere safe to step. the whole floor is covered in web like cracks and a strange vent off to one to the side. Your about to ask the frog if it knows the way when something slams into the back of your head causing you to lose your balance and fall over. You lay there stunned for a moment not sure what the hell hit you. Its then you notice what looks like a small ghost in a sheet wings and... antenni? Unsure what your looking at you sit up and are immediately pounced on by your froggy friend who immediately starts checking you for injury's. Its clear is was just had quite the scare seeing that thing ram into you.

After a moment of letting it do a once over on you you decide to check on the flying thing. It appears to be out cold. You don't like the feeling coming off your friend so you decide to to pick it up. The first thing you notice is that the sheet covering it isn't its actually its body. The second is how thin and light it is. You decide to wait until it wakes to do any thing.

"Croak croak?" 'What are you doing?'

"I'm keeping to safe until it wakes."

This seems to irritate the frog at which it locks gazes with you.

"Croak ribbit ribbit ribbit!" "That's not how things work down here!"

"I know that living down here is tougher then it seems..." at this you beckon it to come closer and they hesitantly do so. "But i don't care. i will not harm someone even if they hurt me. I'd rather not tread that road." 

"Ribbit croak..." 'That could kill you...'

"Even so, I want to help others."

At this the frog seems to deflate a bit but after a few minutes it seems to relax into your touch once more until it eventually falls asleep cuddling next to you. You continue to pet them for a bit longer until you decide you will rest for bit as well. Once your sure you and the little one in your arms are comfy you slowly drift into a light sleep. Unaware of the creature in tattered robes lurking behind the archway of the previous room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might try a chapter from a different characters perspective next but i'm not sure.


	6. A Few Friends And A "Burning Memory"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait i've been having a pretty shitty time lately. Between a bug infetation in my room forcing me to pitch my furniture, getting shitty sleep on a lumpy couch, my comma starting and trying "and failing" to set up doctor appointments so i can get new meds. I've been pretty busy and stressed. i made this chapter a little longer though so i hope you enjoy while i try sort my shit out.

After a few minutes napping the wimsum finally started to stir in your arms. At first it seemed confused but it quickly realized it wasn't alone.

"Hey there. You ok little guy? That was quite the crash you had."

The sound of your voice seems to be what flicks the switch in its mind and it instantly starts to struggle free of your hold.

"Whoa there! careful! You hit your head on me pretty hard. It might be smart to try moving yet."

Despite your protests worms its way out of your arms and immediately trys to fly away. But it doesn't get far as it can hardly manage get off the ground. Being mindful of your sleeping friend you slowly get up to try and help it but this seems to only further its panic as it desperately trys fly away. Its so panicked it doesn't even notice how close it is to the cracks in the floor.

"Hey, I'm not sure whats got you so worked up and scared but i'm not gonna hurt you."

You decide against going near it seeing scared it is of you. Your not sure what spooked it so bad but you got a feeling that if you left it alone like this it might get hurt. So you wait, still leaning against the wall, but ready to catch it before it sets off the trap. It seems to struggle a bit more before it finally manages to get off the ground. But just as it trys to get moving it clutches its head and veers onto the cracked trap ground.

In the next few second a two things happen. One, the ground under the wimsun starts to give way. Two, You make a dash to try and catch them.

They weren't far onto the trapped floor but but they were far enough that you wouldn't make it without a taking a risk. Without thinking you jump onto the tiles and cradle the wimsun in your arms back to the the abyss as you both fall. Your going to be honest. You were expecting a much rougher landing but it turns out that for some reason the bottom of this trap. Instead of the oh so popular spikes you've seen everywhere you landed in a huge pile of leaves. Granted there was still rocks mixed in from the floor that broke but a few bruises beats being impaled and bleeding to death any day.

Once you have your bearing you look upward expecting to see a hole but strangely finding none. Instead you see a cracked ceiling with a noticeable path without the cracks winding its way along the ceiling of the room. You note the pattern for later and then decide to check the creature in your arms for injury's once more. It's staring into your arms like its trying disappear. As you try to get up it tenses in your arms like a scared animal. You want try help it calm down but you can't think of anything to do to help it so simply hold it and rub circles in its back. And slowly but surely it seems ease up.

"Haaa, Finally feeling a bit calmer little guy?"

It stiffens again at the sound of your voice but less so then before.

"I'm gonna need to get up now so i can find us a way out of this room. Is that ok or you need a little longer to settle down?"

*No response

"I'm going to take your silence as an ok alright? You don't need to worry about a thing. You can just stick with me until you feel

well enough to head off on your own. Though i don't think its safe for you to be wandering around on your own just yet. Especially since your having trouble flying on your own."

It seems to relax a little at your words but it not completely. Satisfied ,you Slowly get up and look around. After a bit of searching you notice a ladder going up with a light at the top and you decide to give it a try. You consider climbing up one handed but decide that its not worth the risk. Then you can practically feel the light bulb in your head light up.

"Hey, i need to climb this ladder but i cant do it one handed so i'm gonna put you in the hood of my hoodie. That ok?"

It gives you a tiny nod and you slowly shift it to its new seat.

"Alright, You comfy? 'small nod' OK good. now lets get out of this hole"

The it doesn't take long for you to reach the top and you pop out through a grid on the wall. The frog is still where you left it. It seems it somehow slept through that blunder of yours. Well, you think its better to not mention that. It already seemed to eyeing the little guy before. Best not give it a reason to try and turn it into a snack while you aren't looking.

"Hey big guy its time to wake up."

The frog wakes up with a start. It whips its head around startled by your voice. Its only when it sees you that it puts one and two together and realizes it fell asleep.

"Sorry I had to wake ya but i didn't want to leave you sleeping in the middle of nowhere. Come on, i figured out the puzzle."

You make it through the puzzle without a problem though you seem to notice the the frog seems to grumble sleepily behind you a bit but you decide not to comment. After all, your not a morning person either.

After you solve the next puzzle "and deal with another angry rock". You enter a hallway with a small table place in a small carved out section of the wall. For some reason someone left a mousetrap on the table. While you know the pain of having pest invade your home you can't quite help but find it a bit funny that someone left a mouse trap in the middle of some old ruins that are riddled with traps. Despite the humor to be found in it you still found it in poor tastes. If a creature is not encroaching in your home there should be no need for such needless death traps. A small kick to the table sets off the trap and startles your companion and passenger. You decide not to say anything and simply pick up the cheese and leave it near the entrance of a nearby hole before continuing on.

The next room has a small pile of leaves and what looks like semi transparent red and black sheet? Confused you walk closer to inspect it. You at the very least know its alive as despite its transparency it seems too be .... sleeping? No? Maybe ghost cant sleep because instead of actually snoring it just keeps saying Z in an gravely annoyed tone. Maybe it its way of saying it wants to be left alone? But there's no real way around it though.

"Hey, you don't have to get up or anything but could you move over a bit? I need to get through here and i'd rather not walk through you. I'm not sure about you but i think that would be pretty rude."

Irritated Z's intensify

"Haaa. Well i don't want to be rude so i guess i'll wait. mind if i listen to some music in the the mean time?"

At that the Z's stop for a moment but continue if a little quieter.

"I suppose i'll take that as an ok."

You decide to leave your ear buds out so your guest can enjoy the music as well and before you know it your beloved music collection drowns out the Z's. After you got comfy "or as comfy as you could be in a stone corridor" you started scrolling through your playlists. You started with a tamer playlist and before you knew it you had started the next one. By the end you had gone through almost all of you music. It went through your sad selection first then happy, party, instrumental/electric synth, Brooding, Insanity/evil, and melancholy. "You noticed that your company enjoyed the last three particular"  
The only reason you stopped is because you heard the tell tale chime of the battery hitting critical reserves. With a heavy sigh you sit up and check your company. The flying thing in your hood seems to have huddles up for a nap. "You'll need to be carful not to shift while walking for a while." The frog got a bit bit closer but still seems wary of the ghost in a sheet for some reason. And finally the You seem to have your ghostly guests undivided attention.

"Sorry bout that. Thought it would be a good way to pass the time. You feeling a bit better?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"why are you being so nice?"

To be honest you were caught a little off guard by the question but you answer honestly none the less.

"All through out my life people have ignored me just because i have trouble speaking up for myself. I'm quiet by nature and the only way i seem to get others to notice my problems is to make trouble for them. I just figured you might be the same."

"..."

"If you don't want to talk that's ok. Though if i'm being honest. I'm probably gonna take a nap if i stay here much longer."

"You'd be sleeping on stone and leaves though..."

"Didn't stop you though did it? But its fine. I've slept in worse places."

At this the ghost finally moves out of the center of the hall.

"i'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"It's no problem at all. Next time we might have to make do without the music though. Cause i don't got the power. 'Chuckles' "

The ghost didn't seem to get the joke but smiled anyways. You get up and your froggy friends immediately by your side . You know that its trying to protect you but can't help but chuckle at being protected by a frog. You both make your way through the room and are about to leave when you decide to give the ghost a little food for thought.

"Hey, before i go. I got a little piece of advice."

"..."

"Talk to them, even if you don't get what you want out of it you may at least get some closure. After all nothing festers more then family conflict and regret."

Given the shocked expression of the ghost told you that you hit the nail on the head. At that you give a dry laugh and a see ya later. You had wondered why they had such a familiar expression.

Your group makes it through the rest of the ruins without much trouble. Sadly you had to pass up the spider bake sale. Your not sure what they use for currency down here but your pretty sure you haven't seen any and your not about to ask your companions to spot you cause they don't seem to be carrying anything either. Spiders aside, you saw a few more odd looking creatures during your exploration. They for the most part kept their distance but those who got too close were scared off by your froggy friend "you had also realized that they're significantly larger then most of their kind". You thought to scold them but, well,most of them didn't seem too keen on friendly conversation. The puzzles got a little harder as you went along but still only on the level of temporary inconvenience. The only puzzle that gave you any real trouble was the pitfall puzzle. You had to guess which hole was the right one and by the end of it you had every single one except the right one. Thankfully there were no death traps but it was still tedious and tiresome even without the talking carrots with faces throwing a whole gardens worth of rotten and spoiled veggies in your face when you went down the wrong hole. By the time you finally make your way out of the labyrinth of pits you've got bits of veggie covering your clothes, an empty stomach, a dry throat, and heavy eyes. So when you turned the corner and found a large tree and a cozy looking house You were relieved beyond measure.

It seems the world had other plans as your companions were already aware as this was ruins keepers home.

You were almost to the tree when froggit grabbed your arm and the wimsun when into a panic and started to pull on your hair. Confused a little worried by their sudden change in behavior, you let them pull you back to the entrance of the yard. For a moment you found the situation amusing. Not every day one gets dragged around by a frog and a flying frail thing in a sheet.

Your about to ask whats wrong when hear a loud _CRACK_.

For a second you don't even register that you've been hit. The wimsun has gone into a full panic shaking your shoulder where collapsed on the ground but you barely felt it. You think you see your other companion try to keep whoever hit you at bay. The frog somehow released a massive swarm of fly's from their gullet and they swarm forth on that strange black and white battlefield. Only then do you register your assailant. And when you do, it feels like brain got shattered like glass and then you feel something snap in your chest and all of a sudden your memories came back in waves. Your family, their fate, what you had done, and finally the reason for the constant feeling of desa vu. You let out laugh, small at first but it continued until you were hysterical mess on the floor. The fight had stopped at some point but you were still in shock. You were in Undertale, a game that you had fallen in love with. The story, the charters, the fandom, and the philosophy of the game it's self made it one of the few things that held your attention and heart for years on end. And now you were IN it. Well not the original but an Underfell version but it still made take another look at the world around you.

After a few moments you register just how quite it is and finally look back to see not only the frogget staring at you but toriel 'the caretaker of the ruins' staring as well. Though you suppose she's more of a tyrant of the ruins in this world but those thoughts are for later. Despite the wimsuns protests you slowly get up grabbing one of the monster candies out of your pocket before popping it in your mouth. You instantly feel a little better as hard candy melts in your mouth and drips into your soul. You'll have to wait to enjoy that feeling later though you've kept you friends waiting long enough.

"Sorry about that i just remembered something funny. Though you've already said your hello i haven't quite given mine yet have i? My name is Y/n and its a pleasure to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s I sort music based on feeling for the most part. If your looking for genera names then ask someone more savvy in music for any songs i mention cause i'm too lazy to bother.


	7. A Broken Home

The silence that follows is deafening, It doesn't seem that any of them were expecting to get up so soon. It looks like the tall goat woman, "toriel was it?", said something but you didn't quite catch what it was. You try to respond but you realize that you cant hear anything at all. All at once the world seems to tilt on its side and you fall over. Maybe it was a bad idea to get up so soon after taking a blow to the head. You try to get up again but the whimsun ~~_"how did you know its name again?"_~~ is holding you down, its hands glowing a soft green. A few moments later It's joined by two others. They also start to hold you down and at some point you realize they're trying help you. You decide to lay and listen for a bit to try and figure out what the is going on and then you realize you probably have a concussion and judging from the lack of sound _"aside from the god awful static and ringing"_ you probably busted an eardrum.

  
At some point they lifted you up and started bringing to the house but you didn't really notice still too far out of it register what was happening to your surroundings. By the time you did they were putting you back down on something soft.You quickly grab what set you down and mumble something but you forget what it was as you passed out.

 

Your not sure how long you were out. Normally dream about the most mundane things. But for some reason this time, everything was blank. A void of black and nothing else. You feel as though you should be afraid of such a darkness but it feels oddly comforting and familiar. After a while resting in this void you notice notice something. At first you think its just your eyes playing tricks on you. But as soon as you try to get a better look the void is suddenly filled with light and you can feel something pulling you upward out of the void and finally you wake up.

 

Waking up was less pleasant then usual. You mind had been so clear in your dream that you weren't expecting the rush of pain to your skull. It felt like you had a lead ball flung at your head by the worlds strongest and angriest pitcher. It didn't help that you hadn't eaten much in days. Had it been days? It feels like days given the tremors and weakness you feel in your limbs. You get up slowly as to not irritate your head anymore. Your in a mid sized room in a large bed with a desk and book shelf off to one side. You consider checking out the desk but your stomach quickly makes its self known with a loud gurgle and sharp pain, ~~_maybe later_.~~ You quickly make your way out of the room and into the hallway and then catch the sweet sent of food. When you enter what appear to be the living/dining room you see your prize it has a bit of an odd smell to it but you hardly cared at this point you'd eat almost anything. You cut your self a meaty slice of the pie and quickly devour it. It had a strange almost slimy texture to it but you ate so fast that it didn't matter much. Soon you reached for another piece, then another and soon enough the whole pie was gone _but it still wasn't enough_. _ **YOU NEEDED MORE**_. Blinded by a mind numbing hunger you quickly found your self in the fridge eating anything even remotely edible. By the time you realized what you were doing you ate what few leftovers and edible ingredients were in the fridge. After your feeding frenzy finally passed you took a look around and realized you made quite the mess. After a half hearted attempt to clean up you give up as your were practically falling asleep again standing up.

 

When you wake up next your back in the same room as before. At first you did what you always do when you wake up. Stay oblivious to the world for just a bit longer and try to savor the comfortable feeling of sleep. Sleep is one of the few thing you truly enjoy and you nap whenever you can. But despite that fact you rarely get enough and almost never feel well rested. You not sure if its the bed or something did yesterday but this is the kind of well rested feeling you dream about. _Heh_

Eventually though no matter how good the sleep is, you always have to wake up.

 

Unlike last time, there was no pain or hunger to drag you out of your usual sleepy haze. So for a while you just lay there until you woke up fully and finally took a look around. It looks like you managed to drag your self back to the room you were sleeping in prior to your frenzy. The only thing different this time is that there's someone at the desk this time. They seemed covered by a white fur everywhere what wasn't covered by a purple. For a little while you just lay there watching them contemplating what to do. Eventually you decide to just bite the bullet.

"Good morning?"

When they turn around they seem a little surprised and quickly bookmark whatever it was the had been reading.

"Good morning."

You both stare for bit inspecting each other. The last thing you remember was someone fluffy carrying you but your still a bit sceptical of the monster in front of you if only for the fact that they were definitely the one had you seeing sounds and tasting colors.

In spite of that, here you are, laying in what you assume is their bed and in what is probably their home staring at each other.  
They seem just as confused and tense as you are about all this. Eventually you decide to speak up again.

"I'm sorry to ask so soon after waking up but are my companions all right?"

The look they gave you was one of confusion and they just kept staring as though you were some kind of puzzle.

"Why are you worried about them?"

Their voice is soft and feminine, but tense, and they continue to scrutinize you as if you offended them.

"Well they did help me get through the ruins and did try to help me after Someone knocked me over the head."

Now its their turn to be scrutinized and now that your both face to face you can confirm that they are definitely the one has been prowling the ruins. Their claws are long and sharp and the fur around their hands seem tinged a permanent soot black form the fire that you assume they conjured. Their eyes have red rings around them from lack of sleep? Stress? Your not sure. The fur on them that you can see is frayed and mangled like they haven't taken care of it in years. The purple robe their wearing frayed at the ends as well with small rips, tears, and even burns in the material. With the same sooty black that tainted their fur as well, the original color seems to have been lost a long time ago. But the thing that grabs your attention the most is the rune on the center of the robe. Dispite the robes tattered state it's mostly intact and seems almost... familiar. ~~ _Almost looks like a royal insignia._~~

More questions for latter i suppose but i suppose i should address the more important questions first.

"You also appear to be the one who's been terrorizing this place unless i'm mistaken."

They seem too wither a little at that... but only for a moment.

"So... What exactly are you gonna do with me? Most people don't just casually attack someone just to heal them later."

The casualness of your statement sends them through a loop but they recover quickly.

"I though you were being attacked by your 'friends'. I only meant to scare them off."

You have a feeling that's not true but decide to move on anyways. Feeling the side of your head you notice a distinct lack of pain, soreness or even burns.

"I'm no doctor but i don't think you can sleep off a concussion, a busted ear drum and what i think was a 2nd or 3rd degree burn." Something else might have broke as well but you were in so much pain that you cant quite recall what it was.

"I was able to heal your head quite easily, nothing a little green magic couldn't fix. But..."

So something else was broken after all. wait a sec..

"Green magic? Magic exists here?"

They seem a little surprised by you statement and quickly asks.

"What do you mean it exists here?"

Oh right lost underground society.

"Magic has been reduced to legends where i'm from, The only thing magical we have left is fairy tails and our imagination."

Their jaw hits the floor at that.

"You mean... We've been forgotten?"

"I never said that."

Their tense stare seemed to sift into a look complete confusion at your statement.

"There still exist many tales of magic, legends of mythical and magical creatures but... Real magic and such creatures disappeared centuries if not millennia ago... Some believe they never existed at all. But considering what I've seen recently I'm guessing they were wrong. Unless i'm mistaken of course."

"No, Your not. I suppose i should introduce myself. I am Toriel. The 'Caretaker' of the ruins."

The way She looks at you makes you think twice about your witty comment you had so you decide to keep it to your self for now.

"My names Y/N, Y/N the human. I may be new here but i hope you'll forgive me for trespassing."

She seems genuinely shocked at your apology quickly apologizes as well.

"I and sorry as well, I did not mean to bring you harm. Are you well? No other injuries?"

"Only my pride." You say stretching a little. "I actually feel better rested then i have in quite a while."

Gurgle~*

You blush a bit and laugh at your appetite making its self known again.

"Well i guess that means i'm ready to eat again... ah... i'm sorry if you don't have any food left. I think i might have gotten up at some point and eaten... Ummm... a lot. Sorry if i left a mess... i was still pretty out of it."

She give a small chuckle at you nervousness and distant look like she just remembered something.

"Ah yes, I found you fast asleep at the foot of my reading chair in the living room."

Your blush deepens and laugh nervously as she again chuckles and continues.

"I hope you don't mind that i moved you but you didn't look too comfortable an the floor."

You put you face in your hand as you sit up beet red with embarrassment.

"Ugh, no. I don't It's just..."

"Just what?" She says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"It's just... embarrassing. The last time time i remember being carried around was when i was a kid."

Growl~*

"Ah, well how about we get something to eat. I made some more pie. You do not have any allergies do you?" As You slide of the bed she stands to lead you to the dining room.

"nothing that I know of. But thank you for asking."

After a quick meal of _DIVINE_ butterscotch and cinnamon pie you decide to ask about your companions.

"Do you know where my companions went? The frog and mini angel in a sheet? Their probably worried about me by now."

Her relaxed posture stiffens a bit at that.

"They are fine i sent them away after i healed you."

You have a feeling that's not the case but don't point that out instead you decide to go check on them yourself.

"which door leads to the ruins?"

This time her twitch didn't go unnoticed nor did her hostility towards the subject.

"Why are you worried about them?"

The question is tense. almost angry and made you raise a brow but you answer anyway.

"Because they were adorable and helped me get through the ruins. They also tried to protect me when they could have fled. If they are not friends, their at the very least trustworthy companions."

Your answer was obviously not what they were expecting and it seems to anger them more as it now seems to be bubbling just below the the surface.

"You are safe here You do not need to go out the ruins."

That statement makes you do a double take and you take another look at them. A real look, and when you do you see something familiar. Your always present grin/smile dips as you realize what is so familiar about their gazes. If she noticed your change of expression she doesn't show it as she seems determined at the moment to keep you here by ANY means necessary. Your not going to pretend your the best at reading people but right now anyone could sense the hostility.

"If You leave here you will die. Have you not been seen what monsters are like? Surely you've been attack many time on your way here. It dangerous out there, Especially since your human."

Now she full has your attention. Going by what been said you already have a pretty good idea of whats going as to take a more sober and serious stance. You've never been one to take things seriously. Always more then willing to deflect problems or worries with a joke and just deal with it instead of growing bitter. ~~_The last time you let your self care too much about your problems you lost several friends and closed your self off from your family_~~.

"Let me guess. We're the reason your kind is down here right?"

Anyone could tell you hit the nail in the head, but you don't stop there.

"There was a war of some kind. A great war between our species and it's quiet obvious humans won. Once the war was over and your kind hid under ground, the humans erased or destroyed all records of your kind. But that doesn't answer the question of why your kind stayed underground."

You can tell you've hit a sore spot as her eye ignite in rage and the fire place blazes higher.

"BECAUSE WE CAN'T LEAVE." Her rage petering out a bit giving way to grief. "We were sealed down here with a barrier. Made by the very mages we trained and raised. The only way... the only way to break it is with seven human souls. We already have taken six." She says with a wavering voice full of mourning.

You stand there for a moment not quite sure what to do but after a few moment nod to your self and step towards her. She can't bear to look at you silently awaiting your judgement. She expected shock, anger and damnation. Instead she got a hug.

She stands there shocked for a moment before she start to tear up a bit.

"You would forgive someone who killed children?"

"No, i would not."

"Then wh-"

"Because i do not believe that you are the one who killed them. A true killer does not seek the judgment of others for their crimes." You look them in the eyes with a gaze not suited for your age. One of understanding brought about by years internal conflict, trials, and philosophy.

"I believe You offered them what you have to me. A safety, food, and company. But sadly that's just not enough for humans. They left you because they wanted to return, to their home, their family, or perhaps a few were just looking for a good place to die. But!"

She seems to notice your change in expression before you go back to your default grin but this time it obviously doesn't quite reach your eyes. You stare solemnly for a few moments before finally saying.

"I'll come back."

Her anger and grief is replaced by confusion and that is soon drained away as she realizes what you just said. She then seems to have the same realization you had. You both share a bitter smile as she come to that realization. Eventually you make an offer.  
"We can talk later a bit more later. I think we both could use a little time to think."

"Ah yes, i think that would be for the best."

You offer her a tired smile and a gentle l hug again which she returns. She grips you softly but firmly as if the moment she lets go you may disappear. But slowly her grip loosens and you break away from the hug .You slowly turn before you make to exit the room.

"The door in front of the stairwell leads to the ruins."

You both share a final glance and you nod.

"Thank you and, see you later i guess." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. My room got infested with ticks and we had to tear out the walls. Took 3 months just to tear it out and put it back together because we were so busy with other things and well. Here we are. I hope you enjoyed it and i'll try to get back to my chapter every week and a half schedule.


	8. A Few Holes And Flowery Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back into the ruins and a different point of view.

You’re beginning to think someone got really bored. That’s the only explanation you can think of as to why this room has so many pits. You’d like to think that you have a pretty good memory but the number of identical holes in this room is a little ridiculous. The first time you fell you simply forgot to be wary of the cracks in the floor and fell through. It wasn’t that bad a fall thanks to the garden you fell in but… The giant carrot at the bottom didn’t take to kindly to that. It somehow managed to fling you out and then reset the trapped door out of spite. Only after falling down two more holes did you manage to find the switch again and open the doors. When you finally climbed back up you were greeted by several angry eye creatures. You probably would have been scared shitless of them if it weren’t for the fact that they only came up to your hips in height. They growled and shouted at you with surprising volume.

“Hey! Why’d you shut the door on us you asshole!”

“Yeah, what gives?!”

You hold up your hand in mock surrender and back up to move out of their way.

“Sorry, sorry. I forgot about the pits fell down. One of the vegetable guys reset the trap because I trampled their garden.”

“Then Watch where you’re going next time you idiot! It not like the traps move!”

The group seems satisfied and makes to continue but then one of them recognizes you.

“Hey, wait a second. Aren’t you that strange monster that bullied your way through the ruins a few days ago?”

The other turn back and it seems you have their full attention this time.

“Hey, your right! They were parading around with a big froggit and a whimsun!”

“Um, I did come through here a while ago. But I think I’d remember if I bullied someone.”

  _Was that really days ago? You must have been hit harder then you thought._

“That’s definitely him! Looky tried to talk with them and he had the froggit scare him off!”

“Yeah! He even…”

At this point it’s clear that their not really interested in hearing your side of the story. You decide to listen for a little bit longer but while you seem to be what their arguing about they can’t seem to decide what to do with you.

 

*~*

 

This human is weird. Really weird. You’d been expecting to hear about retrieval of the last human soul by now. That new human didn’t strike him as the type to survive very long down here. That judgment was only proven more as instead of killing the Alpha froggit for attacking you, you befriended it instead. Sure flowey had managed to befriend just about everyone in the underground at this point. But if there’s one thing he learned about “friends”. It’s that they are only seen as a weakness in the underground. A target for your enemies to exploit and a shackle your “Friends” will use as well should they turn on you.

Despite that, It was amusing watching you bumbling around the ruins. He can’t seem to decipher their logic though. At a glance they seem to be completely harmless. They walk around seemingly ignorant, even uncaring of the danger they’re in. They don’t appear capable of much of anything besides talking and running away on their mannerism alone. But then, _“shudder_ ” you turn around and it feels as though your soul is roaring with blood lust. The first time he thought it might have been just his imagination, but after you threatened a rock monster of all things _and it worked_ he was convinced. _Those guys Never listen to anyone, threats or not._ Now he’s sure that their harmless demeanor is just a disguise.

Despite that you still go out of your way to comfort others, even saving a whimsun after it knocked itself out flying into them. The more he thinks about it the less sense it makes. And then there was what happened when _~~mo…~~ _ Toriel tried to knock him out and _~~Kill~~_ scare off his friends. He's heard and even seen what happens when souls shatter. He's almost certain their soul splintered but from what he could tell you didn’t even seem to feel what happened. In fact if your laughter was anything to go by it only _amused you_. After you got up you seemed to take in everything around you again like you hadn’t just seen it, all the while giggling like some kind of _freak_. _~~You had to duck away to avoid being seen when he pointedly looked in your direction and chucked like they knew he’d been there~~_. After a few seconds of this you looked back to toriel and your companions and introduced yourself with a grin.   

"Sorry about that I just remembered something funny. Though you've already said your hello I haven't quite given mine yet have I? My name is Y/n and it’s a pleasure to meet you your Highness."

If you didn’t have everyone’s attention before you sure had it now. By the time someone _“Toriel”_ found their voice it seems that whatever happened to you soul was finally taking its toll. At first you were just squinting at toriel like you couldn’t hear or see her right. Then you tried to take a step forward and collapsed. The whimsun was the first to move as it frantically tried to heal you. You seemed to not understand what was happening, almost ignorant of the physical and soul trauma you were currently experiencing. The froggit was next to your side and quick to hold you down as best it could while keeping a stink eye on toriel who is still in shock and to be fair so was he. _~~How did you know she was the queen?~~_

By the time she pulled herself out of it, it seemed like your “friends” finally managed to stabilize you. Or at the very least, stop struggling. The Caretakers parental instincts must have kicked in because despite the froggits ribbits and growls of protest she walked right up the human and started healing while shooting the froggit glare of her own as if daring him to stop her. The whimsun, despite its clear fear being as close as it was to her, did not run. It was strange to see one that did not run at the drop of a hat. Nothing much happened after that until toriel decide to pick them up and bring them into her home. They tried to follow and got nothing more than an Icy glare.

 

A few days have passed since then and he still hasn’t heard a thing. He’d expected to hear something by now but apparently the human hasn’t done anything. There weren’t any tracks outside the ruin door and none of the monster in the ruins has seen them either. _We’re they hurt worse than he thought?_ The only thing out of the usual is that toriel made a rather large purchase. _Enough to completely restock her pantry unless he’s mistaken._ He thought about popping to check for himself but… Toriel _really_ doesn’t like uninvited guests.

Now that the thinks about it. There are a lot of things about you that simply don’t add up. You’re a lot more different than any other human, more so then just your size. At first he simply thought it might just be that you’re an adult human but he has a feeling that’s not it. Mainly because of your reaction to what whatever happened to your soul. At first he’d thought your soul had splintered or even shattered. But if that was the case you should have been screaming in agony and dying even without that head wound. But there you were getting up and laughing, looking around like it was your first time seeing everything. It was almost like… it wasn’t something breaking… but something snapping into place?

“Ugh all this thinking is me nowhere. I’m gonna check the ruins again. Maybe something news happened.”

~*Ruins door Snowdin*~

“Still no tracks, huh.”

_Wait is that?_ No it’s just smiley trashbag exchanging jokes with ~~mom~~ toriel again. That’s a good sign at least. She wouldn’t be joking around with him if she had gotten _~~another~~_ human killed.

For a moment he considered eavesdropping but quickly dismissed it and moved on. _Now I just need to hope they’re in one piece._


	9. a few angry mikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loox's look like mike from monster inc don't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i don't seem to be able to post as frequently as i say i will. Life always seems to find a way to always screw over my time tables. Again i want to try to post once a month but things always seem to come up so no more promises. That said please enjoy.

“Flowey pov”

_Where the hell are they!?!_

 Flowey had looked in every room of the house only daring to linger few moments in each as there’s no telling when Toriel would come back.  After a quick search he started panic a bit. Toriel _never_ let a human leave her home so soon. That can only mean one thing, the human snuck out.

“No no no that idiot! I knew they weren’t bright but even they should have known better then this!”

He quickly ducked back underground and quickly started checking through the ruins all while letting out a string of curses. After several minutes of frantic searching he found them … the first thing he felt was relief followed by confusion and panic at your words.

 

 “You guys are basically just upset because one of my friends bullied one of yours right?”

“Yeah! And you were with him so were gonna pay you back for it as well!”

This brought a few shouts of agreement before most went back to bickering about how they should beat the human and his friends up.

“Then I’m the one you want. The only reason my friend ‘bullied’ yours was to protect me. Since I’m new here, I was feeling rather tired after some exploring, solving puzzles and falling down holes. My companion must have thought your friend was up to no good and scared him off and I simply didn’t have the presence of mind to scold him for it. I’m sorry for that.”

At first the looxes that weren’t watching human thought they were mocking them with a fake apology but were surprised when they turned to see the human bowing to them.

“Your mocking us.”

 “Hu-”

“Your mocking us aren’t you!?!” 

The group is torn now. Half confused, half enraged. Unfortunately the leader seems to be the latter.

“That wasn’t my inten-“

“You think just because your bigger than us you can just say ’sorry’ and that makes everything alright!?! How about we beat the crap out of you and take your soul.”

At first the human just stood there with da stupid look on their face until they were close enough to start swinging at them. At that point the human finally seemed to realize they their attackers were serious and tried to doge too little too late. One of the smaller ones managed trip them up while the boss rammed into his side knocked him over. At this point Flowey started to think about stepping in to help as they started kick and swipe at them while they tried to get up. Before he could make up his mind however heard sickening crunch and a strangled yelp of pain. When he looked back the human’s back on their feet but their hand Is hanging at an odd angle. For once the near permanent grin they always wore was replaced by a grimace as they tried to hold the mangled extremity still.

“Ok, that actually hurt a bit. “

The Loox’s seemed disturbed by alien sound made when the human’s limb broke. And those that weren’t. Were unnerved by the way the human, despite their clear pain and injuries, were completely calm. Their leader tried not to let I show though.

“Then why don’t you just lie down and die already? It’ll make ripping out that soul of yours a lot easier.”

The human gave them clearly puzzled look.

“What do you want my soul for?”

This actually made them pause for a second, before the boss charges the human again with a roar.

“To become stronger! A monster that absorbs a human soul grows infinitely stronger then they can just gaining LV.”

The human despite their injuries manage to avoid the bulk of the attacks this time around only getting hit once or twice when they use a coordinated magic attack that was strangely enough was a bunch of red bubbles.

“Does that mean I can get stronger by taking yours?”

The human said this with a grin that made their attackers falter once more. At this point only three of the group was still attacking while the rest were either unnerved or wary of the way the human was acting.

“What are you talking about?!? Of course not!”

“Oh really? Then what about LV then?”

At this point even the boss was starting to falter before this human. No, this creature, despite its many injuries and the fact it hasn’t fought back at all. Is still standing, still grinning, and still not _AFRAID._

“N-No!”

**“ _Then why do you look so uneasy?”_**

Finally the attacks stop. Both sides simply stare and the boss seems to be reconsidering their options until the human take a step towards them.

“So tell me, you said wanted my soul to grow stronger. Just what did you want to do with that power?”

“W-What do you mean?”

 The human tilts their head to the side and their and their grin grows as they slowly approach. All the while the Loox is trying its best not to retreat or appear intimidated by the seemingly unhinged human.  It’s clear at this point the only thing keeping it from fleeing is the fact it’s in front of most of its gang.

“Exactly what I said. Power for the sake of power is fine and all but you don’t strike me as that type. So tell me, what is it you desire power for? **_To save or_** **_To Destroy?_** Depending on your answer I might have **'** **FIGHT'**  you.”

“Y-You don’t scare me!”

“Is that your _final_ answer?”

They both stared for a long moment until the Loox finally cracked. Taking one final swing while shouting.

“I don’t want to be bullied ever again! I don’t want the people I care about to be bullies either! I can’t stop that unless I get stronger!”

The human seems caught off guard, either by the attack or their war cry. Regardless this attack connected with more than just their body this time. The telltale sound of an attack connecting with a soul was heard and both sides seemed surprised by this. For a moment the human seemed stunned the ever present grin gone. But just as quickly as left it came back and their attention snaps back to the loox.

“That was good hit. I actually felt that one. Guess it’s my turn then. “

 Before they could say anything else the human was back in front of them arm raised to strike. Flowey was expecting dust to start finally flying as did everyone else as the looxes companions finally seemed to snap of their dazes even the ones who didn’t want to fight charged to try and stop the human from dusting their friend. Even a few tried calling out to stop them but it fell on deaf ears.

“Don-“

The loox closed its eye and braced it’s self for the hit … but it never came. Instead of pain he felt a light pressure on his head. They opened their eye confused only to see the human with a gentle smile and the hand that they thought would be the end of them gently petting their head.

“WHA-“

“You pass.”

After they said that the human quickly jumped back with a chuckle as the rest of the loox’s either charge them or put themselves between their leader and them.

“Well as fun as this encounter has been, I think it’s about I time move on. I still got a few promises to keep so I can’t play with you guys for now. See you around!”

“Your not going anywhere!”

“We’re not gonna let you!”

Despite their attacks and efforts to try and corner the human once more they couldn’t keep up the human this time and after a few more failed attacks the human slips between then in a dead sprint down the corridor. The attacking loox’s make to follow only to have another trapped door slam shut after the human ran through and set flicked one of the switches on the other side.

 

On the other side of the door the human is once again giggling to themselves slightly out of breath.

“HA Ha ha haa. That was the most fun I’ve had in quite a while. ”

 _But…_ they think to themselves. _I don’t think my clothes will last if I keep playing around like that._ Giving themselves a once over they notice all of the cuts and scratches they’d accumulated. The attacks rarely got through their clothes but their hoody was starting to show the wear and tear from all the new holes.

~gurgle~

 _Aaand now I’m hungry again._ ‘Sighs’ _Well at least I still got some of that candy. Not a meal but it’ll last me until I get back to toriels. Hopefully she also has some needle and thread I can borrow to fix my clothes. But before anything else i need take care of this hand of mine._ They take a closer look at their hand decide it's probably just dislocated.  _Ugh this is gonna hurt, well... 3.2.1._

_**Crack!** _

After waiting for the spots to clear from their vision they check their hand once more and thankfully find they put it back in right. _T_ _hank goodness mom taught me how to set bones otherwise i probably would have needed to try that more then once._  After flexing your fingers a few times and judging that nothings broken at the very least you decide its time to start moving again.

After popping a monster candy in their mouth they slowly get back to their feet and start walking further into the ruins.

“Hopefully I don’t run into them on the way back. As fun as they are to mess with I'm not sure i'll last a second round."


End file.
